Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-11556861-20151004200048
Unlike some of you say in some comments - I think when it comes to Solokaiser he is better on Middle lane, not top lane. Well, there are a few things about solo Morde - First of all, as we know, he is easy to gank.... Like... really easy. On duo-lane he has at least some sort of protection, on solo... Nope. With his movement speed, no mobility spells, no cc's, even if it's warded and you have godlike map-awarness it still is quite hard to escape. And Mordekaiser, even after changes, is heavy pusher, which doesn't help with his gank vurnerability. And here is why Mordekaiser is better on midlane - Thanks to the fact that middle lane is the shortest of the lanes, if Morde pushes it, it way resets faster than the other lanes, which Mordekaiser likes, since it's harder to gank him that way. Next, even if you will have to buy tad more wards, you will have bigger chance to escape, yet again because of the lenght of the lane. Mordekaiser's biggest weakness always was his vurnerability to ganks, after the changes it is even bigger threat for him, as he is stronger mid-game (Which is more influenced by the early game than late game) but weaker late. A lot of early ganks will more than likely shot him down for good. Now, I know you may say he is easier to counter by mid-picks. Yea, that's true, but not as much as you may think. Mordekaiser doesn't struggle, as much as people tend to make him out to, against high-range opponents, because of few facts - First his shield make him less vurnerable to pokes (that is obvious fact, but people tend to forget) seccond high-range champions usually have lower movement speed than melee champions, so Morde can catch up to them more easily. Third they often tend to have a long cast time, and skill-shot cc's so Morde can dodge them (I know that his movement speed makes it harder but read further) so if Mordekaiser uses Q skillfully, while dodging enemy abilities he can catch up to his enemy while he casts his spells. Not 100% strategy, but works more often than I supposed. Obviously there is also Q, Q, Flash, Q. And important thing - Because he struggles a lot from his low movement speed, he loses some health because of his costs... I start with boots + 4 pots on him. Works like a charm. Thanks to it it is easier to catch up to enemy early game, since they usually don't buy boots, and the high ammount of pots keeps you healed up nicely. When going back to base always remember to buy some wards. ALSO! Last but not least! You have waaaay more Dragon control when on mid. Even with teleport, because of it's cd you don't get that level of control on top lane. And as we all know, that freaking dragon is just so OP.... tl;dr - Morde mid - Less gankable, More dragon control, Such Victory, Wow, so Hue Hue Hue.